macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Phalanx SDR-04-MK XII
=PHALANX SDR-07-MK II SPACE DEFENCE DESTROID= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Phalanx Space Defense Robot was one of the later models developed by the UN Armed Forces. Unlike the other Destroids it was not designed on Earth but in fact on the SDF-1 itself during its return journey to Earth. The Phalanx was developed for Fleet Defense of the Prometheus and Daedalus, once they had converted for use in space. The Phalanx began development in July of 2009 July and the first Phalanx rolled out in December 2009. The is also a small number of variant Phalanx's, one of which sports gatling guns in the head unit. By the year 2020 the UN Armed Forces had decided to fully embrace the Variable Fighter as its mecha of choice, leaving all Destroids with an uncertain future. With no upgrades and a general phasing out, Destroids such as the Spartan were either used for parts, targets at UN Test Centers, or decommissioned and sold to civilians, normally for demolition and construction work after some minor alterations. Of all the Destroids, the Phalanx is used least by modern branches of the UN Armed Forces. Only the UN Army and UN Space Marines utilize a few, and this is mainly for remote base defense. Some civilian companies have bought the Phalanx and use it for transporting heavy loads, but this requires a massive alteration of the missile pods. The most common use of the SDR-04-MK XII in post 2020 is as Base Defense on Colony Worlds and targets for UN Armed Forces Test Ranges. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Phalanx SDR-04-MK XII Class: Space Defense Robot Manufacturer: SDF-1 Macross onboard weapons plant Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2009 MDC BY LOCATION: Tri-Searchlight unit 90 each Shoulder Joints (2) 100 each Legs (2) 250 each (1) Main Body 350 Missile Pods (2) 250 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED RUNNING: 45 mph (72.3 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 12.05 m WIDTH: 10.8 m LENGTH: 5.1 m MASS: 47200 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Kranss-Maffai MT828 thermonuclear reaction furnace AUXILLARY POWER PLANT: Shinnakasu Industry CT 03 miniature thermonuclear generator WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. HOWARD SHIN-SHM-10 DERRINGER SELF-GUIDED MISSILE POD (2): . #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/missiles.shtml#lrm Long Range Missile] can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1-22 missiles. #**'Payload': 22 per pod. #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [http://www.steelfalcon.com/Macross/missiles.shtml#srm Short Range Missile] can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-44 missiles. #**'Payload': 88 per pod. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: The Phalanx is not designed to engage in close combat due to a distinct lack of hands or arms. The best that it can hope to do is ram, body block, kick or side slam with the missile pods. This is one reason why Phalanx SDR's are normally held in reserve artillery roles as far from the enemy as possible and are given protection by Spartan's and Tomahawks. DAMAGE: o Side Slam: 1D4 M.D. o Kick: 1D6 M.D. o Body Block: 1D4 M.D. o Stomp: 1D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE PHALANX: · AUTO-PILOT: The Phalanx is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. · COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The Phalanx is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Phalanx is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 350 targets simultaneously. · EJECTOR SEAT: The reinforced cockpit of the Phalanx contains an ejector seat which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejecter seat contain thrusters firing it high into the air before the parachute attached opens. The ejector seat also contains a powerful locator beacon. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilot if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · HOMING SIGNAL: The ejector seat of the Phalanx is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected pilot. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. · LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. · LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Phalanx's self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. · STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Destroids come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) · TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The Phalanx's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR PHALANX COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED PHALANX COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Phalanx SDR-04-MK XII. · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +2 to dodge · +3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.